


Meetings or Time and Termina

by QwertyIsQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertyIsQueen/pseuds/QwertyIsQueen
Summary: The Linked Universe Crew has Sorryforthesinning's AU Time! Sorry if I have bad grammar, I hate autocorrect.
Relationships: Link/Kafei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. The First Day, part one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorryforthesinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryforthesinning/gifts).



> I'm not very good at writing stories outside of a journal template, so I'm gonna do my best with this one.

Time stepped through the swirling mists. The overwhelming feeling of organs being shifted and bones moving filled his body as he traveled through time's flow. The bright lights of the Terminian carnival filled his sense before anything else.

"I have no idea where we are." Twilight put in, getting up after falling flat on his face.

"We're in Termina, a mirror world to Hyrule." Time signed, his movements delicate as a familiar purple blob streaked towards him. It banged into his armor, making a little dent.

"You're back!" Kafei exclaimed, smiling towards his husband. 

"Time, who is this?" Wild asked, worry etching across his face. 

"This is my husband, Kafei. Warriors did ask who I'm married to." As soon as Time signed that, the group went ecstatic.

"I thought you were single, and the ring was for show." Kafei shot Legend a dirty look.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr....." Warriors trailed off.

"Just call me Kafei. Link's told me so much about you eight! Come along." Kafei started walking, and the nine heroes followed him like little ducklings.


	2. I don't have a good chapter title.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, forgive me. I decided to pull a Sorryforthesinning and dabbled some angst on top of our pastry. This part focuses more on Warriors, cause he and Time were pretty close during the war.

"Sooooooooo...... How long have you two been married?" Wind asked. Time's left hand was grasped around his husband's right one. Most of the younger couples were more sparse with holding hands.

"We've been married, what, 6 years now?" Kafei asked his husband. He leaned a bit closer to Time.

"Six and a half." Time answered, the most loving expression the chain had ever seen painted on his face. The old goat really was lovey dovey.

"The old goat is really lucky to get hitched with ya!" Twilight told Kafei. Kafei chuckled, thinking the opposite.

"Here we are! Our house!" It was a little house near the heart of Clock Town. The cozy home was about the size of Legend's house, but smaller in size. Kafei cracked open the door and stepped inside.

"Lovely home." Warriors murmured. Masks glared at him from the walls, looking with their hollow eyes and cracked faces. They had obviously seen better days, but they seemed lively even after their prime. One mask in particular caught Warriors eye. It bore a striking resemblance to Time.

"C'mon captain, no time for gawking." Wind dragged him along, ignoring an indignant squak from Warriors.

"It's getting later, so I would suggest going to bed. If you get hungry, we have some apples somewhere." Kafei told the group as the two stragglers came in. "I trust you boys to work out your own sleeping arrangements, so I expect no one waking me up in the middle of the night."

"Now off to bed." Time shooed at them. Warriors wandered upstairs after some loitering at the mask display. They seemed so familiar, yet so different...

"We already worked it out. You're with Four." Legend told him, slinking off into his room that he was sharing with Hyrule. The downfall duo together at last.

"I sleep on the left, you get the right. I don't touch you, you don't touch me." Four told Warriors as he entered the room.

"Oh-kay." Warriors was too tired to peel his chainmail off, so he wrapped himself in his scarf. Four curled up on his side of the bed, and they went to sleep. 

After a long nightmare, Warriors woke. His breath fell in short gasps, thoughts jumbling around. The captain jumped out of bed, and stumbled into the hallway. His footsteps were loud against the silence, but someone in his state could care less. 

"Is anybody there?" Kafei popped a candle out of a doorway, as well as his head. Warriors gasped in relief, but he was still too panicked to think any coherent thoughts. "Oh dear, come along."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make them married for 6 years because their relationship was super slow burn. They wouldn't be married for 10 years or something, it's just illogical.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is gonna be several chapters, so I hope you enjoy! I might compile them into longer chapters later, but for now they're gonna be short and sweet like Fall.


End file.
